The present invention relates to a plastic battery tray and cover for use in connection with underground mining equipment, specifically battery-powered haulers. Traditional underground mining equipment battery trays and covers are made of steel or fiberglass. The strength of the steel protects the battery from falling debris, which is encountered in underground mines.